Pourquoi pas
by MlleTomate
Summary: " Je t'aime, tu m'apprécies, on s'aime bien. Je me lance. " Un petit instant entre Draco et Harry, juste une déclaration d'amour simple. J'avais cette scène en tête depuis longtemps. Merci d'avance de votre lecture  3


- Je t'aime.

Il avait dit cela spontanément, aussi naturellement que « je m'ennuie ». L'envie lui avait pris, l'instant paraissait propice, alors voilà. L'homme à ses côtés fut secoué d'un petit rire amusé et poursuivit la lecture de son journal.

- Tu sais ce qu'on s'était dit, rappela-t-il.

- Oui, affirma le premier homme en inclinant la tête. Mais ça n'empêche rien.

Le deuxième homme ne répondit pas. Il semblait imperturbable, continuant sa lecture. Le premier homme soupira. Il ferma un court instant les yeux, désespéré.

- Ce n'est pas une blague, affirma-t-il.

Il voulait vraiment que l'autre comprenne. Ce n'était pas drôle, c'était effrayant et perturbant comme sentiment, et comme situation aussi d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas l'aboutissement souhaité dans une relation purement sexuelle. Cette fois, le deuxième homme daigna enfin le prendre au sérieux et plia son journal avant de réajuster ses lunettes sur son nez fin.

- Dray… Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre… soupira-t-il.

Le fameux Dray haussa les épaules, son regard fixé sur le paysage que lui offrait la grande baie vitrée face à lui. Ils étaient tous les deux assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, sur l'un des canapés de l'un des salons du manoir de Dray, face à une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'immense jardin typiquement anglais. Le manoir appartenait au premier homme, un aristocrate grand, élancé, aux longs cheveux blonds tressés. Son amant était tout aussi grand que lui, brun, de beaux yeux vert émeraude sous ses lunettes rondes.

- Je n'attends pas de réponse, Harry. J'estimais simplement que tu devais le savoir.

Le dit Harry hocha la tête pensivement. C'était évidement un problème. Depuis quelques années, ils étaient le « plan cul » de l'un et de l'autre, et Harry n'avait jamais imaginé que des sentiments puissent voir le jour… Surtout entre eux…

- Et tu comptes faire quoi à présent ? demanda doucement le survivant.

- Te demander si t'en as pas marre d'être seul depuis 6 ans et si tu n'aimerai pas passer à une relation plus sérieuse, répondit Draco. On a déjà passé le cap du lit, on est devenu ami, on ne se massacre plus chaque fois que l'on se voit… et ça fait 3 mois que tu passes quasiment toutes tes nuits ici.

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant. Ah oui, 6 ans déjà qu'il avait quitté Ginny. 6 ans qu'il couchait avec Draco Lucius Malfoy, sa Némésis, car c'était une relation beaucoup plus simple, sans engagement, sans prise de tête, et qu'il avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Et effectivement depuis un moment il avait de plus en plus de mal à rentrer chez lui… Tout ces éléments semblaient vouloir dire « Je t'aime mais j'ai trop peur de foirer encore ma relation. » Harry soupira. Pas très Griffondor tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre après tout ? Mis à part un ami cher. Oui, parce que Draco était devenu important pour lui, en plus ! Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas au bout du compte ?

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une tape derrière la tête. Outré par ce geste de son amant, il se tourna vers lui, furibond, en se massant le crâne.

- Tu réfléchis trop, expliqua Draco sans quitter son jardin du regard.

Harry fixa le jardin, l'air boudeur, mécontent, en croisant les bras.

- Bon… D'accord, déclara-t-il enfin. Pourquoi pas. On est quasiment un couple après tout… Mais j'en connais quelques uns qui vont mourir…

Draco sourit, amusé.

- Certes, mais ça va être marrant. Et puis, personne ne te jettera la pierre, ils t'aiment trop pour ça. Bon, entre ta rupture avec sa frangine et nous, Weasley va peut-être avoir du mal… Mais c'est tout.

Harry ronchonna. C'est sûr que Ron allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Le jardin anglais disparu de son champ de vision pour laisser place au visage angélique de Draco, qui était venu s'asseoir sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Harry sourit tendrement et enlaça la taille du jeune homme, croisant ses mains sur ses reins.

- Tu m'embrasses, histoire d'officialiser tout ça ? proposa le blond.

- Te faire l'amour rendrait ça plus officiel, non ? fit Harry dans un sourire lubrique.

- On l'a fait y a une heure, rappela Draco.

- Nan, on a baiser y a une heure, nuance…

- Poufsouffle, soupira Draco en roulant des yeux.

- Tu vas voir si je suis un Poufsouffle… murmura Harry en capturant ses lèvres.


End file.
